coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3133 (12th October 1990)
Plot Andy tells Liz that Tracy doesn't need any encouragement to hang around the arcades. Mike warns Ivy over her gossiping about him getting the sack. Deirdre apologises to Liz about blaming Andy for Tracy's truancy. She's troubled when Liz tells her what Andy said. Jenny sees her college adviser, Mr Robbins. He is angry that she hasn't been doing her work and throws her off the course - she is horrified. Deirdre catches Tracy in the arcade and drags her out. She takes her to school and rows with Ken for not keeping an eye on her. Ken insists that they deal with it together. Mike tells Jackie that he'd stay at the factory if she wasn't selling up. Deirdre thinks Tracy is trying to punish her for her behaviour towards Ken. Mike is annoyed when Jackie goes home without letting him know her decision as he's told her that he'll wait until the end of the day to accept the new job. Rita despairs when Jenny tells her that she's given up the course. Jenny blames her and Alan for pushing her towards a life she never wanted. Deirdre tells Ken she won't be blackmailed; Tracy is refusing to be good unless Ken is taken back. Jenny admits to Angie that she was kicked out but swears her to secrecy as she doesn't want people feeling sorry for her. Mike waits for Jackie at the factory after hours, hoping she'll change her mind. She does and Mike agrees to stay. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew Guest cast *Sandra Rogers - Kate Brisley (Credited as "Sanda Rogers") *Mr Robbins - Jonathan Hackett *Laura Collins - Lynda Rooke Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room *The Kabin *No. 6 Quebec House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Ingram's Textiles - Factory floor and offices *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Classroom and corridor *Amusement arcade *Manchester Polytechnic - Tutor's office Notes *In error, Alma Sedgewick refers to Jackie Ingram as "Jackie Ingrams". *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jenny has a shock when she returns to the polytechnic and Tracy finds herself caught in a classroom battle. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,080,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Audrey Roberts: "You need a good education these days, don't yer? If it's only to work out yer benefits." Category:1990 episodes